This invention relates to a cabinet which houses electronic modules and which is designed to provide a low cost assembly of an electronic terminal housed within the cabinet.
In recent years there has been a trend towards making the "footprint" or overall size of electronic terminals smaller when compared to earlier models. In addition, efforts are being made to reduce the cost of assembling the modules within the cabinet.